boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikki Moore
Clinton Renard "Mikki" (pronounced "MY-key" (born November 4, 1975 in Orangeburg, South Carolina) is an American professional Basketball player, currently with the NBA's Sacramento Kings. Moore went undrafted following a career at the University of Nebraska, where he left as the all-time leader in blocked shots., becoming the first undrafted player ever to lead the NBA in field goal percentage, and only the third to finish in the top five since the 1976-77 season. On July 13 2007, Moore agreed to a 3-year $18 million contract with the Sacramento Kings. The final year is only partially guaranteed. He has earned a spot on the Kings as now a starting key contributor. College Mikki Moore played at the University of Nebraska. Averaged 8.6 ppg (.553 FG%, .250 3pt%, .655 FT%), 5.8 rpg, and 2.10 bpg in 25.0 mpg in 114 games in four seasons at Nebraska (1993-94 – 1996-97). Ranks second in Cornhusker history in career blocked shots (236), trailing only Venson Hamilton (241), Also ranks seventh in school annals in career field goal percentage. Posted 11.7 ppg (.583 FG%, 1-2 3pt, .701 FT%), 7.4 rpg, 1.3 apg, and 2.67 bpg in 33 contests as a senior (1996-97), ranking second on the team in scoring and rebounding. He helped Nebraska to the school’s first basketball championship of any kind as a junior in 1995-96, registering 11 points (4-9 FG, 3-5 FT), a game-high 13 rebounds, and one block in a 60-56 win vs. St. Joseph’s in the 1996 NIT title game. Personal *Has an affinity for reptiles and owns several varieties of alligators and exotic snakes. *Says that he inherited his basketball skills from his 91-year old grandmother, Lily. *Favorite player growing up was Hakeem Olajuwon. *Has restored one vintage car each of the last five off seasons, including a 1967 Lincoln Continental and a 1965 Impala SS. *Played the drums in his high school marching band. *Helped open a Clippers Reading & Learning Center at the Salvation Army South Los Angeles Community Center. *Brought hundreds of kids to Clippers games as part of "Mikki's Mob" during the 2004-05 NBA season. *Took part in the Clippers' "Teamwork at the Table" Thanksgiving event at St. Joseph's Center in Venice, California, where he helped distribute food baskets and turkeys to more than 300 families. *Founded the "Moore Love" Foundation in 2004, which promotes academic achievement amongst children in grade school. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 2 || 0 || 3.0 || 1.000 || .000 || 1.000 || .5 || .0 || .0 || .0 || 2.0 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 29 || 0 || 16.8 || .621 || .000 || .794 || 3.9 || .6 || .3 || 1.1 || 7.9 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 81 || 2 || 14.2 || .493 || .000 || .731 || 3.9 || .4 || .3 || .8 || 4.4 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 30 || 0 || 7.2 || .475 || .500 || .769 || 1.8 || .4 || .2 || .3 || 2.6 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Boston Celtics | 3 || 0 || 4.0 || .000 || .000 || .000 || .3 || .0 || .0 || .7 || .0 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Atlanta Hawks | 5 || 0 || 6.2 || .417 || .000 || .800 || 1.4 || .6 || .0 || .4 || 3.6 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | New Jersey Nets | 4 || 0 || 2.5 || .200 || .000 || .000 || .5 || .0 || .0 || .0 || .5 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Utah Jazz | 28 || 0 || 13.8 || .521 || .000 || .857 || 2.9 || .7 || .2 || .5 || 4.6 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Los Angeles Clippers | 74 || 4 || 15.9 || .502 || .200 || .787 || 3.3 || .6 || .3 || .4 || 5.4 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Seattle SuperSonics | 47 || 1 || 12.4 || .435 || .000 || .742 || 2.8 || .6 || .2 || .3 || 3.3 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | New Jersey Nets | 79 || 55 || 26.4 || .609 || .000 || .681 || 5.1 || .9 || .6 || .8 || 9.8 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Sacramento Kings | 82 || 79 || 29.1 || .577 || .000 || .736 || 6.0 || 1.0 || .4 || .6 || 8.5 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 464 || 141 || 18.4 || .549 || .154 || .740 || 4.0 || .7 || .3 || .5 || 6.1 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Detroit Pistons | 3 || 0 || 14.0 || .417 || .000 || 1.000 || 4.0 || 1.0 || .3 || .0 || 6.0 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | New Jersey Nets | 12 || 12 || 33.3 || .560 || .000 || .793 || 5.6 || 1.2 || .8 || .6 || 11.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 15 || 12 || 29.4 || .545 || .000 || .838 || 5.3 || 1.1 || .7 || .5 || 10.2 Category:Celtics players